Ash and Misty's Secret
by Shadow Fox 05
Summary: Ash has collected all 8 badges and also having a party for his return home can ash and misty tell each other how they feel?


Ash and Misty's Secret  
Fox11  
(AAMRN)  
part0  
  
This is my first fic so hope you enjoy it mernesto11@hotmail.com for any questions on story email me i like to hear what you guys think of this story Here are the ages:  
  
Ash Ketchum:15  
Misty Waterflower:16  
Brock Stone:18  
Gary Oak:15  
Mrs. Ketchum:40 Prof.Oak:40  
Suzie:18  
  
Disclamair: I dont own pokemon or any other things related to it they belong to nintendo and co 

We join our hero's in a stay at pallet for ash to have sometime of his journey were he can train and get some deserved rest. Ash has already collected all 8 badges and is ready to for to go to the pokemon league. From this point Brock and Misty are outside watching Ash training his pokemon chikorita, cyndaquil, totodile, pikachu, and Noctowl. From this point Ash looks around and see's Brock and Misty and decides to take a break from training. "Hi Brock" "Hi Misty" said Ash looking kind of tired from the training then he find's him self starring at Misty for a long time and then Misty says "Ash is what's wrong why are you staring at me" she replied in a blushing way. Ash then turned around quickly blushing bright red saying to himself "Man why was I doing that". Brock soon noticed what was going on and then "Hmmm looks like there something going on between you two" Brock said and soon after Misty looked at Ash then he returned to stare her back and soon after did they started to fight. "What did you say Brock" they both looked at him with a mad glare and soon after Ash and Misty said "uhhhh we weres just looking at each other nothing more" Both of them were blushing and soon after Brock was laughing and said "ok you two what ever you say" Soon Brock left to help Mrs. Ketchum with the cooking since she came out earlier and told Ash that they were having a party to celebrate his return and for getting the eight badges so he can compete in the pokemon league.  
  
Later Ash and Misty were the only ones left outside still shocked by the way the both were acting and then "If Ash is going to have the party this would be a perfect way for me to tell him how I feel" She said thinking to herself Ash then thought "hey this is a great idea having a party then maybe I can tell Misty everything". The two were thinking then Ash said "Misty you there hello" Misty soon snapped out of her trance and told Ash "I going to go shopping for a while I be back in a few hours ok" She told Ash then "ok sure Misty go just be back in time for the party before you miss out" and then with that Ash was looking at Misty thinking "When the party ends I hope I can tell you everything" Soon after Misty turned around to see Ash starring at her and smiled back at him. She went up to Ash and gave him a hug whispering into his ear "Ill be back on time don't worry plus I got a surprise for you Ill Explain everything when the party comes" She then left and Ash was just frozen stiff he couldn't even move add to that he was also blushing. Misty herself was blushing and soon she left to tell Mrs. Ketchum and Brock were she was going Brock was going with her to help her out. Ash's pokemon saw everything and they looked at Ash who was still shocked at what just happen soon after pikachu came with the others and pikachu thundered shocked Ash to wake him. Ash woke up from his trance and screamed "AHHHHHH ok pikachu I'm awake" pikachu stopped and told ash pika pika chu pika chu pika (Ash are you going to be alright with Misty it looks like she left you in a trance and you were blushing") Then the others spoke ("that's right"). Soon Ash told them "Ah its nothing just a little hug not much but still felt weird when she hugged me its like I go numb every time she's around" ash said.  
  
Later that day Ash went inside to get something to drink when his mom said "Ash are you going to get ready yet" Ash said "Not yet mom im going to Prof.Oak's lab to help him out with the pokemon" She said "alright just be here on time" "I will mom bye" Ash said as he left. Taking all his pokemon with him Ash left to prof. Oaks lab. Upon arriving Ash soon met up with none other than Gary Oak "well if it isn't the loser were you going in such a hurry" none of your business Gary bye" He then ran to the lab Gary also screamed "Ash I'm going to be at your party so just waiting" Ash heard but kept running to the lab. Misty and Brock were out shopping Brock went along to help Misty carrie her bags and Misty with a little decision on what would she were to the party after all the outfits she bought she went to try them on in the fitting room at the mall while Brock was outside in gaga mode asking girls to go out with him. After several attempts he soon was going to call it a day but then found Suzie who Brock had her vulpix from several years back. Brock went to her and talked to her "Hi Suzie how you been doing" She replies "Good just in the pallet for a vacation im going to go in a few days" Brock soon asked "Suzie would you like to go to a party that Ash is going to have" She says "Sure I would like to go how is Ash and Misty haven't seen them" Brock says "Misty is trying out her outfits for the party trying to decide how is she going to go for Ash my guess and Ash is at his house getting ready" "So we on for today Ill pick you up at 3 sounds good" She says "great here's were I'm staying at" She hands Brock a piece of paper with her phone number and address to her hotel and room number. Soon She leaves and Brock is completely happy that he got a date for tonight. Soon Misty come out and finds Brock and tells him "Ok I got what I wanted now lets go back" Brock nods his head and Brock asks "Why did you take so long just to look for an outfit to wear?" Brock asks Misty She says starting to blush "Nothing just wanted to look different for Ash's party" She said looking bright red and Brock says "No Problem I got a date for tonight for the party its Suzie" Brock says Misty replies "So you finally got a date congratulations hope things work out now lets go its getting late". They both leave the mall and head back to Ash's House  
  
Ash soon gets to lab to help prof. Oak with the pokemon."Ash you got to hurry the party starts in a few hours" said the prof. Ash says "Man time sure flies well bye prof. Oak" "Thanks for the help ash now go" Ash soon leaves for his. Upon arriving he takes a shower and gets ready for the party for the moment he just stay outside relaxing waiting for the guest to arrive with all things ready. Pikachu comes to Ash to tell him "pika pika chu pika cha (Ash Misty is almost here are you going to tell her)" Ash says "Yeah don't worry pikachu everything is going good only problem is Gary is coming so I might not get a chance to tell her" "pika pika (Don't worry Ash if he messes anything up ill be there to give him a shocking warning)" "Thanks pikachu but ill handle this now lets go" Ash heads for his relaxing area in the back while he was sleeping all the guest had arrived. Brock had just arrived with Suzie to everyone's surprised that he got a date. Ash soon woke up from his sleep outside and went to look around no one was there at his house he thought he went inside no one was there when he went to the back they yelled "Ash Congratulations" Soon Ash was happy and ran to meet the others. To his disappointment Mist was no were around. He went to Brock who then was surprised he bought a date with him and so Ash went and said "HI Brock Hi Suzie" Both turned around and said "Hi Ash" "Hey Brock have you seen Misty he asked kind of worried" "Hmm I think shell be here she said she was going to get something but then left without telling me anything else" "Ok thanks Brock" Hey how long you planning to ask Suzie out" Well we got something to tell you Ash were together" "What how long" Ash said "Since we got here I asked her and she said yes" Brock said. "Well congrats I got to say hello to the others bye you two" "Bye Ash" they said   
Ash walks to his mom and thanks her for the party and greets her and pof.oak "HI Mom Hi Prof.Oak" "Hi Ash" Ash soon leaves. Ash sends noctowl to find Misty to see if she was even here but no luck she wasn't here.  
  
Ash went back to his relaxing area to think what had happen to Misty when he got there he fell in to a deep sleep dreaming off Misty soon he woke up and went back to check and soon goes and when he gets to the area were the guest were. Ash was left blind after a flash happen when he got his vision back he saw her in a different look than usual her hair was let down in a red dress she was in also wearing high heels Ash with his black shirt and jeans. Ash couldn't even recognize her until pikachu went to her and said pikachupi (Misty your here) Ash just stood there again numb and couldn't move. She then said hello to pikachu and went back to Ash's side were He then was again confronted by her like earlier that day. Soon Ash tried to say "HHH-hi MMM-Misty" She then giggled at Ash and walked up to him again Ash was still numb and couldn't move as she came close to him. Suddenly Gary came and said "well well looks like Ash is afraid to talk to girl's lol"he said. Soon after Ash and Misty turned around were he came and pushed Ash out of the way soon he asked her "Misty ditch Ash and lets go out" Misty said "Get a life Gary this is Ash party only reason you came cause of prof.oak" Soon Gary took her by the hand and was trying to kiss her but refused and slapped him "So that's the way then" Gary said and was about to hit her when Ash was there to hold him back "Gary leave before I end up beating the living hell out off you" Ash said "So its a fight you want fine". Gary took a swing at Ash and got him while Ash was looking at Misty soon Ash got up and elbowed Gary in the stomach soon Gary lost air and kneed Ash both lost air were at it again Gary swung again but ash countered it and kicked Gary right in the face then Gary was knocked down and begun to kick ash but dodge them soon Gary got one in and ash fell soon ash got up and kick Gary again like before and ash lifted him in the air and pikachu thundered Gary who was out like a light soon Gary hit the floor hard bruised but still alive. Ash then picked Gary up and took him to his house were he left him infornt of the door while his sister answered and took Gary in. Soon Ash left back to the party badly injured from Gary's punch to the temple. When Ash got back Misty, Brock and Suzie ran to Ash as they saw him collapse.  
  
Ash soon woke up in his relaxing area and finds Misty holding him in her arms while she was sleeping by him and soon Ash began not to make any noise but when he tried to get up the pain from the fight earlier came back and ash just stood there with Misty soon she began to wake and Ash looked up and she was beginning to embrace Ash. Soon ash did the saw and Misty said "Thanks Ash for what you did earlier but you dint have to do that" Ash said "its nothing Misty what got me mad was he was trying to kiss you while you didn't want to so then I got over and told him to leave you alone" Misty replies "I know but now he's out cold and wont be bothering us today" Ash then was blushing and began to get up and was able to stand up again the pain seemed to die down for a while. They both stood up looking at each other Ash was thinking "this is the right time to tell her now" Misty "ill tell him now" Ash told Misty "MM-Misty I have been wanting to tell you some thing for a long time but was never able to till to day" "Misty I-I Misty I love you I wanted to tell u earlier but was to scared to say" Misty in shock told Ash "Ash I love you to that was going to be the surprised I meant" Both of them blushing got closer to each other and with that they embraced each other in a hug then came with Misty giving Ash a small peck on the cheek and then both looked at each other in the eyes and began to go into a passionate kiss. From there they stopped and got air and went back to the kiss. Soon after Ash and Misty were sitting while Ash had his arms around Misty they soon Discussed "how are we going to tell the others" Ash said Misty replied "In time when they congratulate you well tell them" Ash said "fine" they soon went back holding hands but while they got there. Everyone saw Ash and Misty and soon called Ash over to give a small toast "Thank you for coming its been a nice party and I could not have gotten without the help of my friends Brock and Misty" Soon ash went of the podium and prof.oak gave a speech on Ash success "Congratulations Ash you are on your way to become a pokemon master just be careful from here on in the battle will be long and hard" Soon Ash went to the stage with Misty and they had something to tell them Ash told everyone that he and Misty were together. Everyone was in shock for while but then congratulated the new couple. Mrs.k told Ash "ahh that's nice dear im happy for you two" Brock and Suzie were also happy for them. Brock told Ash and Misty "Congratulations you two its about time you two finally got together" Both stood blushing bight red and soon Ash and Misty Soon hugged and went in to a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever they were finally a couple.  
  
The end  
  
Well this is my first fic send comments i would like to hear what you have to say 


End file.
